The Lost lives
by meganoahman
Summary: When new kids Daku and Hikari Unmei show up, what will happen? Read and find out. Story id more interesting then summary
1. Chapter 1: New students and Detention

Ding dong dong ding- shibusen's bells rang and all the students in the halls run to their classes. _"Today" Maka thought "seems a little different then usual. I don't understand why, though"_

"Soul" she said, in her sorta – pleading voice. "Ya" answered Soul, leaning back in his chair. "Does today seem sorta… odd to you?" she asked. "ya. It does actually" he answered, putting all fours of the chair back onto the ground. "I wonder why" he said softly.

Then Stein came in, in his rolling chair. Maka started to sense 2 high wavelengths from the hallway. "Soul!" she whispered. "What now" he snapped back, also in a whisper. "There are 2 high soul wavelengths in the hall" she stopped to think a moment. "One meister and one weapon"

Then Kidd piped up "didn't you know about our new students?"

"No" answered Soul and Maka simultaneously, both feeling a little stupid.

"Well there are two new students. Another scythe and scythe meister. Daku Unmei, a scythe, and Hikari Unmei, a scythe mei-"Kidd stopped as the two walk into the room.

Stein, who had only been sitting in his chair waiting for the new students to walk in, dropped his cigarette, stomped on it to put out the flame, then he spoke. "Daku, Hikari, sit…. There." He said pointing to BlackStar and Tsubaki"s old seats. They had recently died on a mission.

"Hi~~" says Patti, to Daku, who seemed a little creeped out by her. Then Liz pushed Patti back into her seat and apologized for her. "Sorry 'bout her" she said. Then she smiled. Daku could only smile back

"Hi. I'm Maka, another scythe meister. This is my weapon, Soul. Would you like to hand with us after class?"

"Ya, Of course we would, right Daku?" "OH. Ya, sure"then the bells ring. Liz, Kidd, and Patti wait outside of the room. Then Maka walks out, with Soul who had seven cans of spray paint. "here take one" he said throwing one to each of the seven in the group.

"Hey, what are you kids doing!" yelled Deathscythe. "You seven, report to Death for a special meeting.

"Oh no!" said Maka who, again, had to see Death for something that she didn't do.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Death and Love

As Daku, Hikari, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patti, and Kidd were escorted to the Death Room, Daku, Hikari, Maka, and Soul slip away while Deathscythe was on one of his rants.

"Let's go to the rooftop boucany" suggested Maka, then the four head up there.

"Hey, Hikari, come here a minute. Maka we will meet you there in a minute" says Soul.

"What's up?" asks Hikari, kind of curiously. "I just wanted you to know that I will be here if you need anything from me" responded Soul. Hikari blushed and her head on Soul's shoulders as they sat against the wall. Soul leaned towards her. She leaned back. He leaned a little more and then kissed her on the cheek. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Soul felt their souls connect within that kiss.

"Did you feel that?" asked Hikari. "Ya. It's a good thing, right?" asked back Soul. "Of course it is" she responded back

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Hey, Maka.I want you to know I care about you. Deeply" said Daku. "I do too" responded Maka. The two kiss and Maka gasped. "What is it?" asked Daku.

"We have to get our mission briefing from Lord Death!"She said. "OH ya I forgot" responded Daku.

As they run from the boucany they find the other two and grabbed them. "We are supposed to be in the Death Room right now!"

"Oh shit!" they both responded. Then the group bumps into Deathscythe while turning a corner. "There you are! You're late for the mission briefing!" yells Deathscythe, as the four are now officially bummed.

As the group is lead by Deathscythe, Daku pushes everyone out of the way and stands there with his arms spread out and whispered "GO away!." Then he apologizes to the group and they continue

"I wonder what that was about" whispers Soul to Maka. "No clue, and I'm not gunna ask because that is RUDE!" she whispers back. "Well I will" "NO!" she yells but it was too late. Soul had already started to ask. "Hey, Daku, what was that back there?" He asked. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it" he says. "Sorry 'bout him. Just ignore it"says Maka and Hikari. "I understand" says Daku politely as they arrive at the Death Room.

"Hello~~~~" says Death in his goofy voice. "You seven are going to Tokyo on a mission, but before you go you must complete Group Resonance,"

"What's group Resonance?" asks Hikari. Everyone gasps in astonishment, even Daku. "How do you knot know? It is when we use soul resonance as a group. Most ONE star meisters can do it."says Daku

"OH… that sounds easy…let's do it!" says Hikari excitedly. "When do we start, sir?" asks Daku."Why … NOW! Of course" says Death in his goofy voice.

_**IN THE TRAINING YARD**_

"Now connect to Kidd… Good. Try to focus on me now" says Maka."Perfect!" says Kidd. They are now finished and head for the plane to Tokyo.

_**ON THE PLANE**_

Daku sits next to Maka as Soul does to Hikari. Kidd feels a little left out.

Kidd, Liz, and Patti feel left out on what's going on."Why do you two just kiss!" exclaims Kidd as Soul kissed Hikari.

"What the HELL were you thinking in dating him, sis!" exclaims Daku to Hikari. "Don't be so fucking over protective! You're only older by 2 minutes!" snapped back Hikari. Then… Silence


	3. Chapter 3: TO TOKYO! What Awaits!

Kidd felt the air cold the rest of the ride. Soul was calming Hikari, as Maka was to Daku. Liz was putting on Make-up and Patti was making a paper giraffe out of the Japanese Newspaper.

"Soul" says Hikari in a now calm tone-of-voice. "Ya" responded Soul. "What should I do? I don't want to piss off Daku again" asks Hikari. "Well, go and apologize to Daku for not asking his opinion of me first" suggests Soul. "Thanks says Hikari, Smiling. Soul couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, Daku, I'm sorry I didn't ask your opinion about Soul first." "It's okay, sis, I overreacted. You can date him." says Daku smiling. "Thanks SO much! I love you, big bro!" says Hikari, running to tell Soul the good news. She runs away before Daku could say "I love you too, sis"

"_Wow she really likes him" thinks Daku, watching them kiss."I made the right choice"_

"Maka" "Yes" Kiss me" "Ok" then Daku and Maka kiss. Kidd is more confused.

"Let me get this straight. Daku and Maka are going out and Hikari and Soul are going out. Confusing" says Kidd.

"Maybe Maka should be Daku's partner and Soul be Hikari's." suggests Patti. "That's a dumb idea! Go play with your giraffe!" "Ok~~~" responds Patti.

"Daku, I love you" says Maka "Do you love me?""Well… love is a strong word." "So you don't?" asks Maka. "NO" Maka starts to cry. The plane lands at TOKYO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT.

"Soul!" screams Maka running to catch up to him. She was still crying."What happened?" "Daku said he didn't love me" responded Maka through sobs, now on her knees, holding onto Soul's legs.

"That little nasty-"but he was cut off by Hikari. "Don't you talk about my big bro like that! You fucking bastard!" says Hikari, pounding on Soul's chest.

Soul looks right into Hikari's grey eyes and says "I'm sorry," She knew by the tone of his voice that he was serious. "No, Soul, I'm sorry. Daku apologize now!" commands Hikari.

"Look, Maka, I love you but not as much as I love another person. This girl was there for me as a little boy, we were best friends." says Daku to Maka, who gets off of the ground.

"Daku, I forgive you." Says Maka. Then the two hug and make up. "This is fun and all but we got to get to East Asia Shibusen" says Hikari

"Well…. Let's go!" says Soul. Then Maka whistles for a taxi. All seven of them get packed In like a can of sardines. "To Shibusen" Then all seven yell "Ya-HOO"

Then, out of nowhere, a flock of hawks attack the metal, fully-packed taxi. They immediately kill the taxi driver and tear up the taxi until it was scrap metal. "NOW, DAKU!" then from his usual black skinny jeans, black t-shirt with a white skull, black unzipped jacket, black fingerless gloves, and black converse, he turns into a scythe with a grey rod. The top half of his blade is black and the bottom white. Hikari, wearing exact same except not black but white, lights a cigarette and attacks the hawks.

"Hahahahaha" laughs a female voice from above. Hikari heads to the nearest building and starts to run up the side to the roof. "Soul protect… OFF!" she yells.

Maka gasps. "A witch? Let's go Soul!" then Soul transforms. Liz and Patti do the same.

"My name is Hawka Gorgon. I am Lady Arachne's long lost daughter!" all gasp and Hikari jumps off of the roof of a building and attacks. "Witch Hunter!"Then all goes Black and she only hears the soft noise of a piano in the background.

"Hikari! HIKARI!" yells Soul as he sees her and Daku falling from the sky. Kidd gets on his skateboard and catches the two.

As Hikari comes to, she sees only a white room as she lays on a cold, metal operating table. Then more silence and black. _"What is happening" thinks Hikari._


	4. Chapter 4: Who Dies and Who Arrives

"Hikari… wake up, Hikari" says a calm voice. Hikari wakes up to see Liz, Daku, Maka, Soul, and Kidd tied up across from her. She looks around and finds Patti on the ground by the entrance of the room surrounded by a pool of dark red blood.

"Pa-pa- Patti?" stutters Hikari who is strapped down to a silver operating table. "What did you do to Patti? Who are you?" she yells at the top of her lungs.

"Well I stabbed Patti and my name is Reincarnation. I am Lord Death's twin brother" says the same calm voice from before. Hikari had a confused and angry look on her face,

"My father does NOT have a twin! How many times must I say this to you!" screams Kidd. Then he gets punched by the witch Hawka and Gopher, Noah's old apprentice.

"NO! KIDD!" yells Hikari watching the boy get beat right before her eyes.

"Mistress!" yells Rein (pronounced Rain. It is short for reincarnation). Then a girl wearing a Bra-coat and black leather pants walks in. She had a split demon tail, long claws, two staffs, and a chain-whip.

"Mistress, untie the black haired one and Hikari" instructs Rein. "Yes, sir!" says Mistress. She looked and sounded as if she was 13 years old. She throws Daku down, then does the same to Hikari.

"Gopher, Hawka, watch the others. You two and Mistress, come with me" says Rein. The three are escorted to the Interrogation Room.

"Mistress, wait here with Hikari. Daku, come with me. then t hey enter the interrogation room. "Ha. Your pathetic." says Mistress looking down on Hikari, who is sitting and clutching her right arm in anguish. " Fuck you" replies Hikari.

_**INTERROGATION ROOM**_

"Where is the Dark?" asks Rein.

"The what?" replies Daku."Don't play dumb, boy!"yells back Rein.

"I don't know what the FUCK you are fucking talking about!" yells Daku so loud that the others in the operating room were startled.

"Was that Daku?" asks Soul. Then he was punched in the stomach several times by Gopher.

"Oh… well I am sorry. I thought since you and your sister are the chosen ones, you would know about the Dark and the Light" says Rein

"The what?" asks Daku. Then Mistress brings in Hikari so she can hear her prophecy as well.

"Well it is said that the two chosen ones with the names Dark and Light and their friends will have to go and find the Dark and the Light to keep the world balanced." explains Rein

"That's great and all but our names aren't Dark and Light, they are Daku and Hikari" says Hikari, cutting off the rest of the prophecy.

"I was just about to explain that. Hikari is Japanese for light and daku is Japanese for dark. So I need you two to find the Dark and the Light and merge them with your soul to keep the world balanced." Says Rein.

"Okay, sir, but let my friends go first." Says Hikari.

"Okay. But first this." He says. Then Mistress knocks the two out. When Light wakes up she finds that her and Soul are in Las Vegas. Kidd is with Maka in London and Dark and Liz are in New York.

"Where the fuck are we?" asks Light, with curiosity and anger in her voice.

"No clue" says Soul, turning and spinning to see all the bars and clubs in Las Vegas. He turns and sees two bright lights coming towards him. Then darkness.


End file.
